


A Bit of a Dip

by TheWhoufflePrincess



Series: Whouffle & Whouffaldi One-Shots [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhoufflePrincess/pseuds/TheWhoufflePrincess
Summary: Missy promised that the brand new editor of TARDIS was a promising young woman.She didn't really add that the woman was a klutz, however.(short little drabble, a first meet of sorts)





	A Bit of a Dip

When Missy brought along people to work at TARDIS, most of them were just ridiculous. This time, she promised that _this_ person _was the one._

The esteemed editor of TARDIS, commonly known to the publishing world as the Doctor, entertained his close friend during these moments, as she usually kept him on time to eat, drink, and other things. The least he could do was entertain the idea they would add another person to the TARDIS team- not that he would ever hire anyone. The small team they had was fine, each with their own distinct tastes and abilities to edit quickly. He didn't like bringing new people, that would mean change. He hated change. 

"You'll like her." Missy promised, pressing the call for the lift. His friend of old tastes decided to wear a beige jumper over her normal dress wear, he noted. He'd comment about how strange the she looked today, but then again, he wasn't dressed all that fancy for the office either. Plaid trousers and a hoodie, two things he seriously shouldn't be wearing in the workplace. But he was the boss, so nobody could really tell him off. One of the perks of being the best at what you do.

"You say that with everyone, Missy. Remember the man that was obsessed with metal men?" He reminded her, stepping into the lift once the doors opened. His close friend followed, pressing the ground floor button.

"I know, I know, he was a little nuts! But, this time, I know you'll let her into the team. Clara Oswald. From what I read, she's cunning, absolutely brilliant, very well educated- one of those Oxford kids, you know? She's just...all out good. I heard she was pretty, albeit short, and single too." She added on, smirking.

"Again, you say that with everyone." He paused, mulling over the last bit, "And no, you are not setting me up with anyone! You keep doing this!"

"This is only for your benefit, you know, John! This time, I combined it with work. Now you can't give some half-baked excuse." Only Missy called the Doctor as his true name, mainly to genuinely piss off her dear friend. The Doctor scowled as the lift opened. He strode his way out, nodding to Donna, who pointed over to a woman with her back turned, looking up at a painting he recently had installed in the lobby. She wore a modest crimson dress with short sleeves, along with tights and boots. A little odd for the workplace, but whatever. Her dark brown hair was down and stopped around her shoulders. He was ready to approach her civilly, when Missy said, "She has an excellent backside, my, my, my." The Doctor glared at Missy, who only shrugged. "I'm just telling you the truth, just look. You can't tell me her arse isn't nice, not unless you were blind."

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of telling Missy he agreed with her, so he stayed silent. Missy, taking that the Doctor was being the usual grump, ignored his silence and went towards the young woman, first. The Doctor followed on her heels and he heard the woman hum a short tune, most likely from the radio as it sounded familiar. They stood there for longer than needed, then Missy coughed behind Clara and she turned, a little too quickly. 

Despite that, it all happened slowly.

She tripped on her own legs -how does anyone do that, just trip on their own _legs_ \- and fell into the Doctor's arms. The Doctor, having quick reflexes, moved his left foot backward in a smooth motion, sliding across the slick floor as she tumbled, moving her into a sort of dip position. One of his hands was wrapped firmly around her waist and the other cradled the base of her neck. She also had her own cunning reflexes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They stared at each other.

The Doctor couldn't help but stare into her eyes, specifically. The way they widened, absolutely amazed and terrified at the same time, with a hint of confusion. His probably looked just as similar. He wondered if she could hear his racing heartbeat. This was definitely the awkwardest way to meet. He gulped and she did a similar motion. Neither of them spoke. The air was tense, but then, they were pulled into reality by Missy. Of course. 

"When's the wedding, John?" One could practically hear the smirk on her face. Donna didn't help the situation by wolf-whistling from where she was stationed. The two snapped out of their odd trance and the Doctor helped Clara up. She dusted off her crimson dress and smiled warmly, but her cheeks remained flushed and her eyes on the Doctor. He probably looked the same way. He couldn't help it. Something about her drew him to her...in a way that was partially unnatural. 

"H-Hello." She greeted, "I'm-"

"Clara. Clara Oswald. We know." Missy cut in, "Why don't you come into the Doctor's office. I think he'd like to get acquainted with you, over some tea. Donna!" Missy called loudly.

"What?" Donna asked back, a phone in her hand.

"Take Clara to the Doctor's office, will you?"

"Yeah, sure." Donna hung up on her client and lead Clara to the lift. The Doctor continued to stare, all the way until they weren't in his vision. Missy was smirking as wide as she could. Oh, he hated it when she had leverage on him. 

"You do know what you're feeling right? I mean, don't get me wrong, you're not that old, but you might be out of touch-,"

"Missy."

"-the feeling in your groin? Like, the feeling of blood going down there-,"

"Missy."

"-it's called a boner." 

"MISSY!"

"What? I told you that you'd like her. I was right. I just didn't know it'd happen during your very first second with her." Missy walked forward, then noticed the Doctor wasn't following her. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, you're not going to get any action by just standing there."

And for once, the Doctor listened.


End file.
